Hacky Sacks
A footbag is a small, round bag, sometimes referred to generically as a hacky sack. (Hacky Sack is the trademarked name of a specific type of footbag). The western incarnation of the sport was invented in 1972 by two men from Oregon City, Oregon, Mike Marshall and John Stalberger. Marshall and Stalberger later sold the rights to the Hacky Sack to Wham-O inc in 1983. Footbag also refers to the sports that are played with a footbag. These sports are characterized by controlling the bag by using your feet. Equipment The only piece of equipment necessary to play footbag is a footbag. There are several differences between footbags which will affect how they play, thus making different bag choices necessary for different sports. For circle kicking, it is very common to use a crocheted footbag, which is usually filled with plastic beads. Casually, footbags are often differentiated as normal (indicating a plastic-pellet filling), or as "dirt bags" or "sand hacks" (indicating a sand filling). Sand hacks are typically considered ideal among casual, beginning, or intermediate players, who use them as a learning tool, as they are easier to control and stall than a crocheted bag filled with plastic pellets. In the freestyle footbag discipline, a 32 panel bag is the generally accepted standard (the number of panels on commercially available bags can range from 2 to 120 panels). Most professional stitchers use some combination of Plastic Poly Pellets, BB's, steel shot, lead shot, seed bead or even tungsten shot. Bags usually weigh between 40 and 65 grams, depending on the type of filler and amount of filler used. 32 panel bags do not stall as easily as a "dirt bag" or "sand hack," but set truer from the foot, allowing for more complex tricks. Professional footbags are usually made out of the fabrics ultrasuede light, facile, or amaretta. While these bags can last a long time with proper care, they are quite fragile relative to their more common crocheted cousins. The footbag net discipline uses a distinct bag, characterized by a harder outer surface than other footbags. These bags are not suitable for freestyle, and vice-versa. There are also several novelty products available, including glow in the dark, chain mail, and even flame retardant bags that can be set on fire and played with. The fire footbag has been banned in South Australia."Flaming Footbag Toy Banned in SA" Shoes Most advanced freestylers wear Adidas Rod Laver tennis shoes, Adidas Clima Cool 1s or lowtop Reebok G-Unit G6s while playing. The quantum shoe made by planetfootbag is the first shoe designed specifically for freestyle footbag and requires no modifications. Shoe Modification Several shoe modifications are common in freestyle footbag. In order to make toe stalling easier, many players use special lacing patterns that pull apart the sides of the shoe near the toe area, creating a broad, rimmed platform. Modified lacing is augmented by cutting away the stitching that joins the row of eyelets to the toe. The area that is created by completing these modifications is called a toe box. Shoes can be further modified for freestyle footbag by removing layers of fabric from the inside, outside, and toe surfaces. These modifications are advantageous because they allow players to more accurately feel the bag on their foot. Freestyle footbag Freestyle Footbag is a sport in which the object is to perform tricks with the bag. The ending position of the footbag on one trick becomes the starting position of the footbag on the next trick. Tricks are created by combining different components between contacts with the bag (contacts can be either stalls or kicks, though stalls are more frequent). Components can be spins, dexterities (using a leg to circle or cross the footbag's path in mid-air), or ducks (letting the footbag pass a few inches above the neck). Contacts are usually on the inside of the foot behind the opposite support leg (Clipper Stall) or on the toe, however many inventive possibilities remain and are used to create an endless list of tricks. There is an annual footbag world championships held each year. The current freestyle world champion is Vasek Klouda, of Czech Republic. Footbag net In footbag net, players (either playing individually or with a partner) volley a footbag back and forth over a five-foot-high net. This game combines elements of tennis, badminton, and volleyball. The court dimensions and layout are similar to those of badminton; the scoring is similar to the old scoring system in volleyball (you must be serving to score); and serves must be diagonal, as in tennis. Footbag net games can be played to 11 or 15 points, although the winners must win by at least two points. Rallies in footbag net look a lot like volleyball (e.g., bump, set, and spike), with players spiking from an inverted position in mid-air (over the net) and opponents often digging very fast spikes into bumps or sets. Play in footbag net is very similar to Sepak Takraw. However, in footbag net, it is an "upper-body foul" if the footbag touches any part of a player's body above the shin. Circle kicking Circle kicking is the most common game played with a footbag, and it is the game people refer to when they talk about "hacking it up." Players stand in a circle and keep the bag moving around the circle, with the goal of keeping the bag from touching the ground. A "full hack" is achieved when every person that is in the circle hits the footbag at least once with out it hitting the ground. A "full hack" is generally not celebrated until that round of hacking is over. Circle kick is generally accompanied by an unwritten set of etiquette guidelines designed to keep the game fun, friendly, and open to everyone including new players. The most basic rule is to respect all other players. Some other general guidelines include picking up the footbag after you drop it or kick it away, rather than having someone else retrieve it; not serving the footbag to yourself; not spitting in the circle; and not hogging the footbag (often called jestering, or the player may be called a hack-hog) and making sure to pass the bag to players who have not gotten it recently. Most circles are very open to new players and will not ostracize anyone for being less coordinated or well practiced than the rest. Some circles have an unwritten rule that there is no apologizing when a person drops the footbag. This guideline is designed to keep the new players from feeling as if it is their fault that the game is slow, and it keeps the experienced players from having to constantly reassure the new players that it is not their fault, which can get tedious. Video Clip 300px|left